Throw Away These Ashes
by No Username Needed
Summary: With every picture drawn there is a memory, and with every memory there is heartbreak. Oneshot:


**Bay & Emmett are endgame. We must have hope! I figured I'd write a story about them, while I wait for the show to air again ^sigh^**

** *laughs and blushes shyly***

**I hope you like my first ever Switched at Birth fanfic.. that is only a oneshot :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Splatter after splatter. They all mean something. Blue resembles the peaceful silences we shared. Red resembles the fiery passion we had for each other. Green resembles our first date - a picnic in the park. Yellow resembles the times he made me laugh. And the black resembles the mystery, the pain of it all.

I threw more and black paint over the other colors, an attempt of erasing those memories. It didn't work, of course. Throwing paint of a canvas started to seem really pointless the more I thought about it.

"Whatcha doing, sis?" My brother Toby walked in my studio nonchalantly.

I groaned and yelled. "Nothing. Just leave me alone!"

He feigned hurt and "pouted". "Awe, is something wong wif Bay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Did I not just tell you to leave?"

He sat down, ignoring what I asked. "You know, after prom, you've become a huge pain in the ass."

I crossed my arms. "Maybe it's because my brother won't stop pestering me!"

He sighed and his expression turned serious. "Did something happen with you and Emmett?"

I didn't answer. I turned away and began to organize my new set of paint brushes from smallest to largest.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

I ignored him and gulped, nervous for what my brother would do if he found out what happened. I know Toby, and the Toby I know would grab Dad's shotgun and..

"Bay, what'd he do?"

I sighed and began to tear up. Toby came over and hugged me, which was rare of him.

"Tell me, Bay." He urged me.

I hesitantly whispered. "He..he.." But I shook my head. "I-I can't!"

He frowned. "I hate to see my little sis' cry over some dumb guy."

I looked up at him and wiped my smudged copper eyeliner from under my bottom eyelid.

"He cheated on me..with someone at our school that we both know."

He bit his lip and clenched his fists. He muttered barely audible under his breath, while heading out my art studio.

"When I see that kid, I'm gonna cut off his ba-"

I stepped in front of him. "No. no, no you're not. Emmett's in the past. I don't even care anymore."

Yes, that last part is a complete lie, but I'll say anything to stop Toby from killing him at this point.

He nodded and unclenched his fists. "I hate to ask, but do you know who the girl was or.."

He trailed off, and I froze. I could NOT tell him it was Simone..

But I'd rather he hear it from me than a little birdy in the hallway.

"It..um, it was, uh.."

He looked at me. "Should I be worried?"

I laughed nervously. "Kinda..yeah.."

The life went out of his face. "Please don't tell me it's-"

I nodded and awkwardly grinned.

He ran his hand through his hair and sat down. He asked himself.

"How could I be so stupid?"

He looked up at me. "When'd it happen?"

"The basketball tournament."

His face dropped. He got up and walked into the driveway.

He ran up the stairs that led to his room, before I could stop him.

Wait a second..

Shouldn't I be mad at Toby because his girlfriend hooked up with Emmett?

I mentally shrugged the question off and went back inside my studio. I picked up a portrait of Emmett that I sketched on a mini-canvas.

I scowled at the memories it held. I opened my desk's drawer and got out a match.

"Go burn in hell." I told "Emmett".

I lit the picture on fire. The paper slowly turned crispy and black, and the smell filled my nostrils. I almost smiled at the relief it gave me.

The picture soon became almost all powdery ash in my hand. I bit my tongue and threw the ashes inside my wastebasket.

I sighed and smiled. "Huh."

To think that would actually work..

* * *

**I just thought I'd like to show some sibling love and vulnerability of Bay and some from Toby. **

**I hope it was decent (heh). **

**Bye bye.**

**-No Username Needed**


End file.
